An Unexpected Fate
by LunaHiw
Summary: Arthur believed he and Gwen was ment to be, and as a king she would be his queen. But fate has a way to change things, and Gwen falls into the arms of Lancelot. The broken hearted Arthur only have Merlin to comfort him. Friendly feelings soon become hotter.


**Hello! Me and my friend Toyon started a roleplay some time ago and we decided that in case anyone wanna read it we'd publish it here. **

**I'm writing as Merlin and Toyon is writing as Arthur. **

**How we write: **

**´insert text´ This means that the character is thinking.**

**"insert text" This means that they are talking.**

**PV = Point of View**

* * *

PV: Merlin

The sound of feet stumbling across the marble floor echoed at the stone walls as I – with slight trouble – went through one of the many corridors of the big castle with a big pile of dirty laundry in my arms. As I turned around one of the corners one of the servants – the friendly Gwen – greeted me. She seemed rather happy. Maybe Arthur had finally put his feelings into words.  
I sighed as I stumbled on. By some reason, that didn't make me the least happy. In some part of my soul the whole idea made it seem as though it would only bring trouble. Despite that, I couldn't do anything but cheer him on.  
I put down the clothes and turned back once again in order to get the water needed for cleaning them. As I closed the door to the small cleaning room, I stretched my arms stiffly and started walking down the path I came from.  
A flash of golden hair and stupid-looking, intense, blue eyes and I immediately stopped. He'd definitely get mad at me for not doing my choirs at that very moment.

PV: Arthur

I walked through the corridor when a strange sight hit me: A woman carried a big log in front of me. ´I should help her, probably ´I thought and tried to go to her, when an annoying servant boy grabbed my sleeve.

"Do not touch me!" I said with a slightly angry voice. For the shirt I wore was specially made by Gwen. It was in a warm indigo colour and had a very nice smell- the smell of straw.

"Your highness, I am terribly sorry" the boy said while he stepped back. "You forgot this" He handed me a sword.

"Ah, thank you" I said and tried to look as nice as possible to make up for my little outburst of irritation earlier.

"It was nothing my lord" the boy said, not totally convinced.

I sighed and looked closer at the sword. I had forgotten it at the dining table. ´To think a servant actually dared to grab it and give it to me!´ I smirked.´ I guess he is new? Well enough with useless thinking! Of to where Merlin is!´ My smirk hardened. With that mischievous look, I continued walking the stone floor down to my room. And when I was about to walk around a corner I saw just the person I was looking for.

"Merlin!"

PV: Merlin

"Uhm, yes" I answered and walked up to Arthur, waving my arms. "I'm on my way to get the firewood and water so I can clean the clothes right now."  
I started backing away from the king when I saw the look on his face. Shivers ran down from my neck, along my spine, till the end of my back. This meant trouble. That was the only thing I was sure of at that moment. The only question was: How? How would he bring trouble? In what way?  
"Unless…" I begun and looked at him with nervous eyes. "You want me for something else?"

PV: Arthur

For some reason I could relax more around Merlin, after all the help he have given me. We´ve become friendlier with each other, and I had no problem being near him anymore. That included this: "Well, you ARE my personal servant after all, but we´ll save that fun stuff for later, okay?" I happily said and laid my arm on his shoulders. While I started moving, taking him along, I tried to hide the sword the best I could. Then I stopped him when we were at the balcony.

"Merlin, though I do not know why, you always follow me around like a dog" I began. "And it annoys me that I have to look after you all the time when we´re on a quest" I took a breath and looked closely at him. Then I continued: "Anyway, this is so you can protect yourself" I gave him the sword. It was nothing fancy really, quite appropriate for a servant to have.

PV: Merlin

´ Dog, hu? I'm not following you around for no reason! I'm your servant! You pay me to do so!´  
I was staring at the sword, trying to figure out how it may be a trap. Not only that, but I tried to count the times I have saved the current kings butt. With magic, however. Magic he did not know about. Magic he feared.  
My hands slowly moved towards the sword that was held out towards me and grabbed around its handle. It wasn't the absolutely finest, but even if I had saved for years it would still have been out of my reach.  
"Thanks…" I started, but soon realized it wouldn't do to just say so. "I wouldn't want to be a burden to you…"  
I moved the sword as to put it somewhere and realized how heavy and unwieldy it was. There was no way I could hide it and walking around with it in the castle as a servant, would get me arrested for conspiracy. ´How did he carry it around all the time´, I wondered and looked at the king. Indeed, he did have quite a lot of muscles. … but I wouldn't tell him that.

PV: Arthur

"Well, it´s one of my training sword I had when I was younger" I explained.

"Take it with you tomorrow, were going to visit my uncles city"

I was about to go inside again, but before that I had to say one last thing. Merlin stood there with the sword in his hand and the blue sky and some birds fluttering around, as background. He looked kind of confused.

"Take that sword to the blacksmith and tell him to sharpen it, and while you at it- bring my swords too" I walked in.

´Thinking about how only one sword must be to his stick-arms, several more should be really heavy. ´

PV: Merlin

"Then what about…" I started, but was abruptly interrupted by a door closing. "…the laundry."  
Thinking that I'd have to do it once I was back from the blacksmith, I headed towards the kings chamber.

"How long will it take until they are finished?" I asked the substantial blacksmith, hoping it would be long enough for me to go and do something that would lessen my working load.  
"Not 'at long" the rough man answered and I almost openly let out my sigh of disappointment. I didn't mind rest, but not when it was to the price of even more work later. I decided to wait for the swords where I were and leaned towards one of the wooden pillars.  
Looking out at the stream of people walking through the city, I saw something that made my blood feel like ice. Familiar faces. All of a sudden I understood why Gwen had been so happy earlier when I met her. She was now laughing, beside their brave friend – Lancelot – that was also laughing. I saw them stop. He touched her arm and she did not turn away. I could see them getting closer to each other. Closer and closer.  
A word of completement from the blacksmith and I rushed off towards the castle with the heavy swords in my arms.  
`I cannot let Arthur know´ I thought while I – without really thinking about it – made my way to the king's chamber and laundry. `It would devastate him! I have to hide it!´  
With trembling heart, I entered through the wooden door, into the king's room. I tried to keep my face in check, but didn't really succeed. I hoped with all of my heart, `Let not Arthur be here!´

PV: Arthur

One of a kings many duties is to make signs of approval (or disapproval) in the many papers of requests the kings council or other people come up with. Very important, and sometimes very tiring. I was just about to drop my head at the table because of my sleepiness, when the door to my room suddenly stood wide open. And guess who where standing there, yes, our very beloved Merlin.

"MERLIN! Why do you always succeed to disturb me when I work!" I shouted, with a silent *thankyou* to whoever/whatever that he didn´t find me asleep at the table. That my friend, would have been embarrassing.

"Please, can´t you go do some laundry and leave me alone?" I said.

"You know what. I GO!" I raised from the table and headed towards Merlin and the doorway.

I looked back at him. ´Well, he seems weird... I thought he would be happy? I mean, I have been especially good to him today, haven´t I?´ Without further thought on why Merlin had rushed in to my chambers like that, I was out of his sight, and he of mine.

PV: Merlin

I was just about to say something about doing it myself after leaving the swords, when I was passed by the king and so, was left alone in the room. I quickly put down the swords – that had actually cut my hands slightly on my way there – on the table and turned around to follow my master. `I have got to make sure he doesn't see Gwen and Lancelot!´  
I ran out the door, tracking the man who had just left me standing in a room by myself with two swords I could not wheel.

PV: Arthur

The bird's song filled the air, as the lovely smell of newly baked bread and peoples talk did. Before I could walk quite freely at the market, but now it was a completely different story.  
"The king!" "The king is here!" People began to shout.  
I nodded to my subjects, but held a special eye for Gwen. Couldn´t see her in the crowd. ´Lately we two have been more intimate, like Merlin and me, but in a completely different way!´ I shook of the gross feeling I got from comparing Merlin and mine relationship with the one I had with Gwen! Suddenly I came to think of something: ´Gwen haven´t really given me her replay? I confessed to her before, and she HAVE been more friendly lately, but all she said was that it was going to be hard since she was one of my servants. Though I clearly could see she wanted to´ I smiled. ´I mean: who wouldn´t want to be with me? I´m the king! The whole Camelot kneels at my feet! That´s probably what the old me would think. But now I can´t think such stupid thoughts. I guess it actually was after discovering my love for Gwen, that I had matured.´

From thinking of my warm feelings to Gwen, my heart almost stopped of the sight of Gwen being held by another man. My head went totally blank, and I only wanted to get away from there, and pretend that I never saw the kiss they shared.

PV: Merlin

I just caught up to Arthur as he turned around and walked the opposite direction. With a heavy heart, I caught the sight of Gwen's and Lancelot's lovey dovey moment. My feet against the ground quickened and I slowly closed in on the king. As we turned around a corner to an empty hallway, my hand reached his arm.

PV: Arthur

I had rushed up to the castle again and hoped that all of this would be a dream, as you always do when something dreadful happen to you. Merlin´s hands were quick to stop me. I turned around and saw him look all worried.  
"Are you stupid? To chase me until you get out of breath..." I said whatever came to my head as in a weak way to cover the fact that I couldn´t focus my eyes, and probably looked like I was about to cry.  
Unwillingly my lower lip started to tremble and my legs shortly after.  
"Merlin, please hold me, because I am positive I will fall"

PV: Merlin

I quickly realized he wasn't pulling my leg and swiftly swept in behind his back and grabbed his arms making it into a half embrace. It was a rather embarrassing position, but what could I do? He was my superior and it had been an order. I didn't have a choice. No. That's not true. I didn't solely do it because I had to.  
"We should get you out of here" I almost whispered so that no one would hear. I could imagine that he wouldn't be all too pleased if someone were to show up. I giggled. "First time I'll save you?" Drawing back on earlier spoken words.

* * *

**Toyon: Thakyou for reading, and please leave a comment on what you think so far, and if you wanna see more (Cuz there is plenty left)Next chapter will come soon, and I can promise you it will become HOTTER! GHAAAAA!**

**Luna: Meh -.-'**


End file.
